Link and Ganon's Journey to Save the World
by r0b0t1
Summary: this is the first fanfiction i wrote.. i wrote it nearly, woah, three years ago. hahaha, i haven't exactly been on this site in a while. but hopefully you'll all enjoy this story.
1. The Beginning of the Adventure

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

One dark, stormy night (he he.. I love beginning the story like that) Link and Ganondorf were hanging out. Why were they hanging out you ask? They were hanging out because they had been drinking.

"Hey Link. Ever wonder when the Earth will end? When God get's fed up with watching us do nothing all day and blows us all up one by one?" Ganon asks.

"Yeah. I know what you mean. Just yesterday I was at the market buying a Hylian shield and the shopkeeper blew up right in front of me!" Link said.

"Ha ha ha! That's really funny!" Ganon said.

"Yeah! It is! Ha ha ha!"

"Ha ha ha- Wait a minute.."

Peach and Daisy were sitting on Peach's bed playing "Go Fish."

"Got any twos?" Daisy asked.

"Nope. Go Fish." Peach replied.

All of a sudden..

"AAAAAH! OH MY GOD! THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE! AAAAAH! STOP PLAYING CARDS AND RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Link and Ganon said at the exact same time as they ran extremely fast and crashed straight throught the wall making one of those body marks in the wall like you see in the cartoons.

"What was that?" Daisy asked.

"Don't know. Got any fives?"

Mario and Luigi were sitting outside Peach's room, looking through her window. Who knows why they were there. Maybe they were having naughty thoughts or maybe, um..I don't what else they could be doing.

"Ever notice that Link and Ganon just came crashing through the wall screaming, THE WORLD IS COMING TO AN END!" Luigi said.

"No. I'm busy thinking naughty thoughts." Mario replied.

All of a sudden Peach spotted Mario and Luigi because of Luigi screaming while trying to do his best impression of Link and Ganon. Peach walked over to the window and opened it.

"Oh. So you two were spying on us. And just what were you two thinking?" she said.

Peach looked at Daisy sitting on the bed.

"Come on Daisy! Let's get em'!"

Daisy ran over to the window and they bother jumped out. Mario and Luigi weren't going to fight Daisy and Peach.

"This time were gonna stop your spying for good! Pervs!" Peach said punching Mario in the face.

Daisy punched Luigi in the face. Peach and Daisy were punching them in the face over and over again. This continued until Peach and Daisy got bored. Then they stopped.

"Let's throw em' in the river."said Daisy.

"Yeah. Good idea."

Meanwhile Link and Ganon were still running straight.

"Um..Link. Where are we going?" Ganondorf asked.

"Uh..um..We're..We're going..WE'RE GOING TO SAVE THE WORLD!" Link said.

"YAAAAAY!"

That is the end of chapter one!


	2. Pepsi, Google, Spiders and a Bad Joke

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

As Link and Ganondorf were running, they saw a mysterious man standing on the side staring at them. Link and Ganon just kept running.

"Um..Link? Who was that guy?" Ganon asked.

"Don't know. Let's run back and ask." Link replied.

So Link and Ganon ran back to the man.

"Hello. What is your name? Ganon wanted to know." Link asked.

"Names are not important. I know you two are trying to be the saviors of the world, but I must warn you. There is a dynamite spitting lady who gets men to love them and when she kisses them, she spits dynamite into their mouths."

"That's right. I saw a mysterious woman leave the weapon shop right after the shopkeeper blew up." Link said.

"I must also warn you about her magic potion that makes you fall in love with her."the man said. "I must also also tell you that's she looks-

BOOM!

The man blew up right in front of them.

"Ewwww…. I get sick around blood.." Ganon said. "Let's run."

"Good idea." Link said.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!" they both screamed and ran really fast.

They kept on running until they made it to a gate with a guard in front of it.

"HALT! Where are you two going?" the guard said.

"I don't know, where are you going?" Link said.

"Uh…I don't know the answer to that question, let me go make a search for it on Google."

The guard walked away.

"Ha ha! Google! I love that search engine." Link said.

"Yeah, me too. And you know what is good while you search on Google?" Ganon asked.

"I don't know, Ganon. Why don't you tell me."

"An ice cold can of Pepsi! And it now comes in Super Smash Brothers cans. There are cans of all the characters. You can collect them now at a store near you!"

After Link and Ganon were done advertising Pepsi and Google.ca, they pushed open the gates and walked in. They were walking up a long path. They kept walking until they met up with some monsters. They were two big spiders.

"Let's eat them big brother."the first spider said.

"Yes little brother, I have a craving for flesh."

The spiders were about to eat them when..

"Have you ever heard the one about the chicken and the golfer?" Link asked.

"No. I haven't. Have you, big brother?" the first spider asked.

"No. I haven't either. Now, I am starting to lose my craving for flesh and I have a craving for a good joke. Tell us about the chicken and the golfer."

"Well. There was this golfer. He was a very dumb golfer. He didn't go golfing at a golf course, he went golfing a farm. And instead of using a golf ball, he used a chicken. He hit the chicken so hard that the chicken landed in a river three miles away."

"Ha ha ha. That was pretty funny. Maybe we won't eat you."the second spider said.

The spider ran away.

"Good job Link. But you don't actually think that was funny do you?" Ganon asked.

"No. I just know for a fact that spiders really like chickens and golfers." Link replied. "Come on, let's go."

Link and Ganon continued their journey to find the dynamite spitting lady.

"Ganon? Got any idea of where we would find this dynamite spitting lady?" Link asked.

"I think I might be able to answer that question."a man with blonde hair and a giant sword said.

"And just who might you be?" Ganon asked.

"I am Cloud from Final Fantasy 7."

"Hey! You're not a Nintedo character! YOU'RE MADE BY SQUARE-ENIX! Let's kill him Ganon!" Link said.

Note: I do not hate Square-Enix in any way. I actually really like some of their games.

"Yeah! Let's kill him!" Ganon said,

"WAIT! Before you kill me, take this map. It leads to her castle."

"Thanks. Let's not kill him. Let's kick him." Link said.

"YAAY!" Ganon said.

That is the end of chapter two.


	3. The Batmobile and a Candy Bar

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters.

After they were done kicking Cloud, Link and Ganon continued their journey. Ganon looked at the map.

"Hmm..This map says, that we have to go to twodangerous places to get to her castle. The first place we have to go to is called The Temple of Doom." Ganon said.

"Ooooooh..Sounds fun. Let's go!" Link said.

So they went off looking for the Temple of Doom. I haven't written about what was going on back at the Smash Mansion in a while, so that's what I'm gonna do.

Everything was quiet was quiet at the Smash Mansion. Pikachu was playing Pokemon Red on his GameBoy, Zelda was chewing bubble gum and Yoshi was making and army of other Yoshis by laying eggs everyone. But all of a sudden there was this awful smell.

"Eeeeww…. What's that horrible stench?" Young Link asked.

"I don't know. Maybe somebody FARTED!" Roy said. "Who was it? TELL ME!"

"Uh….." everyone said all at once.

"I think it was Kirby! He's been making odd noises that sound a lot like farts lately" Yoshi said.

"Hey. Ever notice, we're all in the exact same room except for Link and Ganondorf?" Young Link asked.

"I think they ran away." Peach said.

"Yeah. That is VERY SUSPICIOUS!" Roy screamed. "We need to go catch them and bring them back! Kirby! Jiggly Puff! To the Bat Mobile!"

"Da na na na na na na na na Da na na na na na na na! BAT MAAAAAAN!" Kirby sang as he, Jiggly Puff and Roy ran out of the room.

Meanwhile..

"Link..I'm bored. Can I have another candy bar?" Ganon asked.

"I told you already, those candy bars are too fattening!" Link said.

"But Link…" Ganon said in one of those whiny voices kids use when they want something really bad.

"I SAID NO!"

"WAAAAA….I WANT CANDY!"

Now, Ganon was getting really hungry. He was so desperate. He looked at Link's pockets. There was the candy bar. Right there, right in front of him. He wanted it. He needed it. He reached for Link's pockets. He tried to get it. It all happened so fast. Link's sword was pointing straight towars Ganon's neck.

"Don't ever try to steal from me again, or you'll be grounded and I won't take you two that amusement park you've been wanting to go to." Link said.

"Yes MOTHER."

"AND DON'T TALK BACK TO ME!" Link screamed at the top of his lungs.

As Link was lecturing Ganondorf he bumped into a wall.

"He he. I guess we were so busy arguing we didn't notice this wall." Link said.

They looked up and there was a big flashy sign that said THE TEMPLE OF DOOM.

"Hey, I guess we're here." Ganon said.

"YAAAY!"

That's the end of chapter three. Sorry about the short chapter. I didn't feel like writing that much. The next chapter will probably be longer. R&R anyways.


	4. The Temple of Doom

"Wow! This place is huge!" Ganon said as they walked inside the Temple of Doom.

It was more of a cave, with the bumpy floors and the bumpy walls.

"It's like heaven in here!" Ganon said with joy. If you had forgotten, Ganon is an evil mastermind.

"But it looks like it could use a little paint. Maybe some pink or some purple. What do you think Gan-ster?" Link asked.

"I like black. And don't call me Gan-ster or I'll rip out your eyes, eat them for dinner and wash them down with and ice cold can of Pepsi. Buy one now." Ganon winked and took out a can of Pepsi while he said that.

They walked in farther. This temple reminded Link of when he was a child. It reminded him of when he was on a mission to destroy all of the monsters in Dodongo's Cavern. (Dodongo's Cavern is a level in Ocarina of Time is you didn't know.) It reminded him of that because of the bridge right in front of them that lead to a small platform. It also reminded him of Dodongo's Cavern because of those extremely annoying robot thing that shoots a laser through its ONE eye whenever you get too close to it.

Ganon kept walking straight, not knowing of the danger.

"Wait! Ganon!" Link screamed.

Ganon looked back at Link.

"It's okay! I think I know what I'm doing!" Ganon yelled back, but since he wasn't watching where he was going. BZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZT! "OOOW! Did you have to aim for my balls!"

(That joke was dumb.)

Link ran really fast, did a leap frog over Ganon and smashed a bomb on its head.

"Ganon stand back." Link warned him.

They stepped back and the robot thing blew up right is front of them.

"You sure got a lot of neat weapons there Link." Ganon said.

"Yep. I have a sword, a boomerang, bombs and a slingshot. I still even have that rusty old flame thrower I bought in the first game I was ever in." Link said.

"Ah, yes. I remember that. That was the good ol' days where the game was just called The Legend of Zelda." Ganon said. "As a matter of fact I just bought that game for the classic NES series for Gameboy Advance!"

"Cool." Link said.

Meanwhile…

"Da na na na na na na na! Da na na na na na na na! BAT MAAAAAN!" Kirby sang as he Roy and Jigglypuff were riding in the Batmobile to go and find Link and Ganon.

"SHUT UP! I'm under enough stress already, trying to find them." Roy screamed.

Jigglypuff started to cry and get really mad. So, she jumped out of her seat and started whacking Roy in the face until her passed out. Then she drew on his face with her trusty black marker.

"Hahaha! That was hillarious!" Kirby laughed.

Kirby and Jigglypuff kept laughing until..

BANG! SMASH! KABLOOM!

They crashed into a wall because they were stupid enough to let the driver pass out. They somehow managed to survive though. They were all covered in blood though. Roy was covered in blood and black marker thanks to Jigglypuff. Kirby and Jigglypuff were just standing there and Roy was still passed out. His eyes open. The only thing Roy could think of was hurting Jigglypuff.

Kirby and Jigglypuff were talking about the crash and didn't notice Roy standing up. Roy took out a gun and shot Jigglypuff in the leg. Jigglypuff let out a cry and fell to the ground.

"Roy! Where did you get that gun!" Kirby screamed.

"Uh…It fell from the sky." Roy replied.

And that was the truth. It did fall from the sky. (Just like all the items in Super Smash Bros.)

Meanwhile..

There were monsters everywhere in the cave. Left, right, up and down. There were even monsters diagonally. Link and Ganon met up with a giant snake.

"Uh..Link? Know any jokes that giant snakes like?" Ganon asked.

"No. But I do know how to speak snake. I could try to reason with it." Link said.

"Good idea. Do that."

"Uh..Sla slee slee slee. Sloo sla sleeeepsla slo slo?" Link asked.

Translation: Will you move out of the way right now so we can go save the world from the dynamite eating lady and than come back here and save the world from great big ugly snakes like you?

The snake started to cry and ran away.

"What did you say?" Ganon asked.

"I said we were going to save the world." Link replied.

"Good job!"

They walked through a door into and empty room.

"HEY! A ROOM WITHOUT MONSTERS! SWEET!" Link shouted really loudly.

"YOU HAVE AWAKENED ME FROM MY BEAUTY NAP! I MUST DESTROY YOU!"a loud voice yelled.

Something fell from the ceiling and landed in front of them. It was a strange looking monster. It was a pink cyclops with a club in its hand. It was wearing green shorts with flowers on them.

"Where did you buy those shorts?" Link asked. "I must get some for myself."

The cyclops stared at Link.

"Oh, and what a beautiful eye you have."

The cyclops just kept staring. His eyebrows narrowed.

"STOP MOCKING ME!" the cyclops got so angry he tried to smash Link with his club. But Link was too fast. He jumped out of the way.

They were battling now. Ganon was just leaning on the wall watching them fight. The cyclops noticed Ganon and tried to hit him with his club. Ganon moved out of the way. The club made a hole in the wall. The hole led outside. You could see light.

"AAAAAGH! I HATE LIGHT!" the cyclops screamed.

_He hates light eh? _Link thought.

Link pulled something out of his pocket.

"Come on flame thrower. Don't fail me now!" Link said.

He pressed down on the button, but only a tiny bit of smoke came out.

_Ah crap! _Link thought.

Link noticed Ganon in the corner of his eye waving a newer flame thrower.

"Why didn't you tell me you had one? Toss it here!" Link said.

Ganon did as he was told and tossed the flame thrower to Link. Link pressed down of the button and a huge blast of fire came out.

"AAAAH! I HATE FIRE JUST AS MUCH AS I HATE LIGHT!" the cyclops screamed just before he was burnt to a crisp.

"YES!" Link yelled.

He ran up to Ganon and they high-fived each-other. Never thought that would ever happen. They ran into the next room. There was a stand in there with two things on them. There was a bright light shining on the stand. They walked up to it. They could hardly see what was on the stand because of the bright light. They took the two things off. They were two nose plugs. There was a piece of parchment on the stand also. Link read it out loud.

"When you where the nose plugs you will not fall under the spell of magical powder." He said. And that was all the parchment said.

"Good thing there was two nose plugs." Ganon said.

They went back into the room that Link fought the cyclops in and crawled through the hole that the club made. And they were outside.

"YAAAY!"

End of chapter four. Hope you liked my longest chapter. R&R plz.


	5. Home Again, Home Again

When they got outside, they were surprised to see, Roy, Kirby and Jigglypuff.

"Uh..Hi." Link said. "Why do you have a beat jeep with a sign that say _The Batmobile _and painted on bat symbols?"

"It's because it the cheapest thing we could find!" Roy replied.

"I wanted the tricycle!" Kirby whined. "NOT FAIR! NOT FAIR!"

There was silence and everyone was staring at Kirby.

"What? It was half off."

They stopped staring at Kirby.

"Um..Can we have a ride?" Link asked.

"Sure.." Roy said, grinning menacingly. "MUHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!"

"OKAY! Shut up and let's go!" Ganon yelled.

When they got into the car, Link took out the map and looked at it. Roy glance at the map and gasped.

"You got that from a Square-Enix character, didn't you. I can tell from the funny looking drawings." He said.

Note: Once again, I do not hate square-enix! I LOVE SUARE-ENIX. The drawings aren't funny looking either, that's just what the Nintendo characters in my story think. 'Cause they hate suare-enix.

"Um..uh..um..SHUT UP!" Link screamed.

They sat in the car silently for a while. Then Link asked,

"Do you even know where we're going?"

"Uh..Of course I do."replied Roy.

"Oh. Okay."

It was a long drive. Link,Ganon,Kirby and Jigglypuff fell asleep. You could've sworn Roy fell asleep at the wheel, because they hit eight mail boxes, three dogs, one cat, 4 pedestrians and Paris Hilton. Finally, the car stopped. Link woke up because Roy accidentally slammed the brakes really hard.

Meanwhile..

Mario was sitting one the couch when Luigi walked in. He was all muscular.

"Luigi? Have you been working out?" Mario asked.

"Yeah." Luigi said lifting up his shirt. "Wanna touch my rock hard, sweaty abs?"

"Um..I'm not gonna answer that question."

"Aw. C'mon. You know you want to. Isn't it tempting?"

"I'm not gonna answer that either."

"C'mon touch it. You can put your gloves on."

"Fine."

Mario put on his gloves, got off the couch and walked over to Luigi. He poked his abs.

"This is extremely awkward."

BOOM!

The doors slammed open and can you guess who came in? ROY..and the others.

"You lying piece of crap!" Link screamed.

"I did what I had to do." Roy said.

"Oh, yeah. RIGHT.." Link said sarcastically. "I bet you didn't even know why we were out."

"Um..You were getting me a present for my birthday which is next week."

"NO! I wasn't getting you a present for your birthday which is next week."

"Oh! That's really thoughtful of you!"

"I'M GANONDORF!" Ganon screamed.

They all stared at Ganon.

"What? I've only said one thing this whole chapter and it wasn't even funny!"

They stopped staring at Ganon and got back to the argument.

"If you're gonna be a dick, then let's fight!" Link said.

"Fine, you..you..you super ass face, crab bum."

"What?"

"Um..You happy bunny..?"

"No."

"SHUT UP."

They walked up to Master Hand.

"Master Hand? We need to battle." Link said.

"Pick a level." Master Hand said like he hated his job.

"Um..I pick Saffron City." Roy said.

Master Hand pressed a button and they were immediately transported to Saffron City. When they got there, they saw Pikachu with a bunch of other Pikachus who were possibly relatives.

"What're you doing here Pikachu?" Link asked.

"Pika pi pika pi pi." Pikachu said

Translation: I'm not Pikachu. I'm Pikajew and this is my Barmitzvah.

"Oh. We better leave then." Link said.

As soon as Link said that, Master Hand transported them back to Smash Mansion.

"Where would you like to go now?" he asked.

"I'll pick this time." Link said." Hmm…I know! I know! Let's pick at random!"

So, they picked at random and they ended up going to Hyrule Castle. The were immediately transported there.

"Yay! This my level! Mine! Mine! All mine!" Link said. "This gives me a better chance of winning!"

"GO!"a loud voice screamed.

They both had 3 lives. They started off with 0 damage, as usual.

"I SHALL DEFEAT YOU! MUHAHAHA! MUHAHAHA!" Roy screamed.

"Shut up weiner face." Link said as he slashed Roy.

Roy now had 15 damage. Link kept slashing and slashing. Roys damage kept getting higher and higher. 30, 45, 100, 150, 211, 300, 400, 500!

"HOW COME YOU WON'T DIE?" Link screamed.

"I super glued my feet to the ground so I wouldn't fall off." Roy said.

"Well, that's cheap." Link said. "You also shouldn't have told my that."

"What? Why?"

"Because.."

Link slid his sword right under Roy's feet causing them to come off the ground. Then Link kicked Roy.

"I'm smarter than you!"

Roy went flying and there was a loud crash. Roy reappeared on a floating platform, then he jumped off.

"This time I will destroy you!" Roy screamed as he hacked Link with his sword.

"Ow! That hurt! What is wrong with you!" Link said. "Now go to your room and think about what you did."

"Yes Link."

Roy turned around and started walking straight. He wasn't looking at where he was going, so he fell off and lost another life. He reappeared again with an angry face. Link was laughing really hard.

"Ha ha ha ha! You are extremely dumb!" he said.

Roy was really mad by now. He jumped down.

"That was low! Real low!" he said. "I'm going to defeat you, NO MATTER WHAT!"

He started slashing Link so fast that he had no time to dodge it. You could here a crowd cheering,

"GO ROY! GO ROY!"

Roy slashed Link one last time and the he went flying and made a big crash. Link was on the floating platform now, instead of Roy. Roy was laughing his head off.

"Ha! I knew I could do it!" he said.

"You've only killed my once! I've killed you twice. You haven't made it even yet."Link said as he jumped down.

A box fell down from the sky, right in front of Roy. He slashed it open. A Pokeball, a fan and a hammer came out. Roy smiled and grabbed the hammer.

_Uh-oh! _Link thought.

The music started playing and the chase begun. Link started running and jumping. He tried to get away, but he got hit. He didn't die, but his damage increased by a lot. He ran right to the edge.

_Maybe, just as Roy goes to attack, I'll jump out of the way and he'll fall off. I hope this works. _He thought.

Roy attacked. Link tried to jump away, but he was pushed off the cliff instead. He came back on the platform. Roy was laughing even harder this time. Just as Link came down a Bob-bomb came down too.

"Ha ha ha! You thought you could win, but now we're even and I'm gonna take you down!" Roy said.

"Oh yeah!" Link said.

"Yeah!"

"You really think an ass like you could defeat me. I don't think so."

They were so busy arguing, they forgot about the Bob-Bomb. It was walking in between them now.

"YOU SUCK!" Roy screamed.

Just as he said that, the Bob-Bomb blew up and they both went flying in opposite directions. They had both lost. It was a tie.

Just as the battle was finished, they were transported back in front of Master Hand.

"The winner is…both of you. Woo hoo…I'm so happy…"he said sarcastically.

"A tie?" Roy said.

"That means we're evenly matched!" Link said.

"Yep."

"Good game dick face." Link said as he shook Roy's hand.

So they were evenly matched and they were happy.

"YAAY!"

End of chapter 5. In the next chapter you will get to see Link and Ganon try to escape. Stay tuned. OOOOOOH…Bye!


	6. Back in the Good Ol' Outdoors

Disclaimer: Ya, ya, ya. You know what I'm going to write. I don't own these characters. Bla, bla, bla.

It was night now. Link and Ganon were in two separate rooms. Link was just lying in his bed with his footy pajamas on. His pyjamas, were Winnie the Pooh pyjamas. They were a little small for him, but he just loves Winnie the Pooh so much that he would be willing to wear these to bed forever.

Any who, Link was trying to sleep, but he couldn't because he kept think about the meeting the Smash Bros had.

Flash Back…

"You may not know why we're here," Master Hand said in front of everybody. "because, I certainly don't. Anyways, Roy, come up to the front."

Roy walked up to the front.

"Kirby, Jigglypuff and myself have installed cameras in every room of the mansion. We have done this so nobody escapes." Roy said. He gave Link and Ganon a look. "So, don't go running off during the night, because we have Samus watching the TV screens."

"WHY ME?" Samus asked in caps lock. "I TOLD YOU ALREADY! I FALL ASLEEP, WAY TOO EASILY! AND YOU'RE STILL LETTING ME WATCH THE TV SCREENS! ARE YOU A MORON OR SOMETHING?"

"YES! AND I'M SAD ABOUT IT!" Roy said. "When I was a small child, my parents hit me over the head because I peed in their garden." Roy said that in such a sad voice.

Everyone started to cry. Then, they were mad at Samus so they wacked her over the head.

End of flash back…

Link didn't notice it, but he fell asleep eating that old moldy candy bar that he didn't give Ganon.

Meanwhile…

Ganon was lying in his bed with chocolate all over his mouth. He was so wired because he had stolen a bunch of candy bars from Donkey Kong and ate them all.

"Still hungry!…" he said out loud. "Must have more chocolate!…"

_Maybe Link still has that chocolate bar.. _Ganon thought.

The thought kept echoing in his brain.

He finally stepped out of bed and ran down the hall to Link's room. He was standing right in front of Link's door, he was about to rethink this when…

BANG!

Link's door slammed open and smashed poor Ganon in the face…

Link was running down the hall at high speed. He had to get outside and save the world. He didn't care if Ganon didn't come with him. He just had to get out before anybody caught him.

Meanwhile…

Samus was sitting at the TV screens. She had fallen asleep with her head on the _off _button…

_Must run. Must run. Poopy… _Link thought.

Note: I couldn't think of a joke. Right now, I'm not in a funny mood. It is 11:30 pm right now, while I'm writing this part, but it'll probably get funnier.

Link heard foot steps behind him. They were going fast. So, Link sped up. He thought that it was Roy or Samus or one of the other Smash Bros. Link just kept running. Then…

BANG!

Link didn't know what that was, but I think I know who does…

Ganon had rammed into a random metal pole that was sticking out of the wall. He was lying on the ground. Ganon stood up, looked at the door that was next to the pole and ran inside. It was Captan Falcon's room. Ganon was very angry.

"WHY THE HELL DO YOU HAVE A FRIGGIN' METAL POLE STICKING OUTSIDE? DON'T YOU KNOW PEOPLE COULD GET HURT? PEOPLE LIKE ME! OH MY GOD! YOU ARE SUCH A LOSER!"

Captain Falcon sat up from his bed.

"You know. You're cute when you're mad. Tee hee."he said.

"Okay…" Ganon said.

"So…You wanna make out? Tee hee."

"AAAAAAAAAAH!" Ganon screamed as he ran out the door.

Meanwhile…

Link had made it outside. He had lost the person who was chasing him. It was dark out. Too dark to see.

_I know what I need… _Link thought. _I need Navi. She's always bright and shiny._

"NAVI!" Link called.

"Hey! Who is the dumbass callin' me so late!"

"I'm not a dumbass. It's me, Link!" Link said.

"Oh! Hey Link! Wussup!" Navi asked.

"Well, I-

"Don't care! Hey, like my new outfit?" she asked.

"Well, you're naked as usual."replied Link.

"Exactly!"

"I don't get it."

"I know! Me neither! That's the point!"

"I don't get the point."

"Well, you're just stupid."

Note: If you didn't understand that last part, then you're just stupid, because I'm stupid too. Just kidding. It didn't make any sense whatsoever.

SMASH!

The doors from that Link had just come out through had slammed open.

_Gotta hide! _Link thought.

Link quickly jumped into a bush and hid there.

"LINK! LINK!" Ganon called.

He looked from left to right.

"I could've sworn he went out this way…" he mumbled.

All of a sudden…LINK POPPED OUT OF THE BUSH!

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH! RUN AWAY! THE BUSH MAN IS COMING!" Ganon screamed.

"Shut up! You're gonna wake everyone!" Link said.

"WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAT! Link! YAAAAY! I MISSED YOU!" Ganon screamed as he ran and gave Link a huge hug.

"Get off Link, you beast!" Navi yelled as she pulled out a gun.

"NOOO! Navi! He's on my side!" Link said.

"I don't care! He'll eventually betray us or something!" Navi said.

"No he won't. And where'd you get that gun?" Link asked.

"I…found it…he he…" she replied.

Meanwhile…

"HUH! WHAT WAS THAT NOISE!"a tired Samus screamed as she awoke from her sleep.

She looked from left to right, then she looked at the TV screens. She looked at the one that was showing in front of the mansion. She noticed Link, Ganon and Navi.

"OH MY GOD! A NON-SMASHER!" Samus screamed. "THAT'S NOT ALOUD!"

She charged her gun and ran down the halls.

Meanwhile…

"We should head out. We got a lot to do if we're gonna save the world." Link said.

"Yeah." Ganon said.

SMASH! (once again)

The doors slammed open again.

_Oh no! _Link thought.

"Jump!" he whispered as he pulled Ganon and Navi into the bush.

"I could've sworn they were here." Samus said as she looked left and right. "Guess I'm just tired.

She went back inside.

"We did it!" Link said as he pulled Ganon and Navi back out of the bush.

"YAAY!"

THE END OF THE 6TH CHAPTER!


	7. A Venomous Gorrila and Paris Hilton

Disclaimer: I DON'T FRIGGIN OWN ANY OF THESE CHARACTERS!

Link, Ganon and Navi started their journey once again. Ganon looked at Navi. He just kept staring. He started to drool. Finally, Navi noticed him.

"Stop staring at my naked body." Navi said as she slapped Ganon.

"OW! You hit my funny bone and it's not funny! It's horribly painful." Ganon said angrily. "I wonder why they're called funny bones anyways."

"Maybe it's because it hurts you then the people who hate you think it's so funny that they laugh their heads off." Link said.

"Maybe." Ganon said. "Hey, do you think anybordy's actually laughed their head off?"

"Well, it might have happened. Maybe, somebody laughed and got their head cut off."

"Nah. It would have probably been the work of bombs"

_Man. These guys are morons. _Navi thought._ Maybe I should say that out loud. I think I will. Right now. Yeah. Right now._

"Man. You guys are morons."she said.

Link and Ganon had calculators, books and pencils with them.

"Then why are we solving math problems?" Link said.

"But…Aah…Who cares."

They were walking and walking. Link and Ganon's feet started to hurt and Navi's wings were all worn out. The darkness slowly started to dissapear and the sun started to come up.

Meanwhile…

Roy was lying in bed when his alarm clock woke him up. He jumped out of bed like a rabbit and said really loudly with a girlish opera tone in his voice,

"GOOOOD MORNING!"

"AH! NOT AGAIN!" you could hear someone say.

Roy didn't pay any attention to that and ran out into the hall.

_I should check up on Link!_ He thought.

He ran up to Link's room, opened the door and said once again,

"GOOOD MORNING!"

He looked around.

"OH MY GOD!" he screamed. "Somebody actually got up at the same time as me. That's amazing! I should throw a party! Yes! In honor of Link! The man who was as brave as me!"

Meanwhile…

"OH MY GOD! I just had this strange feeling that Roy just woke up, saw that I wasn't there, thinks that I woke up at the same time as him and is throwing a huge party for me. Too bad I'm not there." Link said.

"That'll never happen." Navi said. "Roy is an ass."

"How do you know? You've never met him." Link asked.

"Oh, I dated him for six months." Navi replied.

Link and Ganon looked at each other and cracked up laughing.

"Roy and a naked fairy! Hahaha! That's funny!" Ganon laughed.

"Yeah! That's hillarious! Imagine if they got married and had children!" Link laughed.

They kept laughing until Navi slapped them both.

"WE DID HAVE A CHILD! LOOK AT HIM!" Navi screamed as she showed them a picture.

"Ha ha ha! Look at his fairy wings!" Link said.

"Yeah! And his blue body!" Ganon said.

"And his fairy wand!"

"HEY! I THOUGHT THE FAIRY WAND WAS CUTE!" Navi screamed.

They stopped talking for a while, until Ganon asked,

"Weren't we supposed to be saving the world from the dynamite spitting lady? And what's the second place we're heading too? And are we still drunk?"

"Yes, we're still drunk. Don't you remember? We drank the Drunk Forever Beer." Link explained.

"No. I don't remember. I'm drunk." Ganon replied.

Meanwhile…

Everything at the mansion was set for the party. There were balloons, cake and everything you would possibly think of that would be at a party, but the only on there was Roy.

"Nobody showed up! WAAAA! Not even the guest of honor." Roy cried.

Meanwhile (AGAIN)…

"MUHAHAHA! The world will be destroyed by my amazing dynamite! Isn't that right Poochy?" said an attractive lady in a red dress.

"Yes master."said a talking poodle.

"Shall we go over the plan?"

"Yes master."

"Okay. First we shall gather all the men on Earth into one place and I SHALL DESTROY THEM!" she yelled.

"Excellent."

"Yes, very excellent indeed."

MEANWHILE!

"Didn't I ask what the second place we were going to was?" Ganon asked. "Link, you havve the map, tell me."

"It says here that we're supposed to go to a place called THE JUNGLE OF DEATH." Link said. "And it is actually in all capital letters."

"JUNGLES! I hate jungles! Especially when they involve DEATH!" Ganon complained.

"Don't worry. We'll be fine…If we aren't killed by VENOMOUS GORRILAS!" Navi said just to make Ganon scared.

"AAAAH!" Ganon screamed.

"Navi. Don't scare him like that. There's no such thing as a venomous gorrila." Link said.

"Thanks Link. I thought she was telling the truth." Ganon said.

BOOM!

All of a sudden, a huge venomous gorrila jumped in front of them.

"AAAAH!" Ganon screamed like a girl.

"GRRR…You said my species wasn't real! I will kill you!" the gorrila growled.

"Kill him Link!" Ganon said.

"ALRIGHT!" Link said as he went for his sword, but all he pulled out was PARIS HILTON'S ZOMBIE!

"Oh my God!" Link screamed. "Why the hell are you here?"

"You ran over me. Don't you remember?" she said with an evil grin on her face.

"We don't remember. We're drunk." Link and Ganon said at the same time.

"Now you have to kill us both!" the gorrila said.

Will Link destroy Paris Hilton and the venomous gorrila? And will they make it in time before the dynamite spitting lady destroys the world? Find out (I don't mean the next chapter is going to be the last one) in the next chapter of LINK AND GANON'S JOURNEY TO SAVE THE WORLD!


	8. BATTLE TIME!

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

"Oooh…We're sooo scared." Ganon said.

Paris Hilton's zombie bit Ganon's shoulder.

"OW! That hurt! What is wrong with you!" Ganon screamed.

"Ha ha ha! You could never do that to me!" Navi laughed.

The venomous gorrila ran up to the fairy and swallowed her whole.

"AAAAH! NAVI! NOOO!" Link yelled.

The gorrila reached over and grabbed Link by the throat.

"Mwahahaha!" the gorrila laughed with the zombie.

All of a sudden a net landed on top of the gorrila and Link ran away before he could be caught too.

"How the hell did that happen?" Link asked himself.

"Patrick! I caught one!" an extremely annoying voice said.

"You did? I didn't!" another voice replied.

Link looked to his side and he saw a yellow sponge.

"What?" Link asked himself again. "You do know you just caught a gorrila, right?"

"A gorrila? No. That's a jellyfish in a costume." The sponge replied. "See."

He grabbed the gorrila and tried to rip his mask off, but nothing came off.

"Oops, he he…"

The gorrila ate the sponge.

"OH NO! SPONGEBOB!" Patrick screamed.

All of a sudden a harpoon went right through Patrick's back.

"Oops…" Ganon said.

"Where'd you get a harpoon?" Link asked.

"I don't know…" Ganon replied.

"ROAR!"

"Did Paris Hilton just roar?" Link asked.

"Hahaha! That's funny." Ganon said.

"Grrr…" she growled.

"HAHAHA! SHE JUST GROWLED!" Ganon laughed.

Paris Hilton ran at Ganon. All of a sudden, a blast of fire hit her head, causing her to have no head, causing her to not be able to see, making it a lot easier for Link and Ganon.

Link was holding his flame thrower. (read chapter 4)

"I'M SAFE!" Ganon screamed.

Paris kept running around in circles (with no head) until she fell to the ground.

"YAY!"

"HEY! I'm still here!" the gorrila screamed.

The gorrila looked angry.

"Hey! Why don't we make this next battle…EPIC!" Link said.

"YAY!" the gorrila and Ganon said at the same time.

"I'll be the referee!" Ganon said.

"Okay."

Ganon had to set everything up for their battle. All he had to do was move Link really far away from the gorrila.

"So. Since you guys have to run at eachother and take turns screaming as you run. Is that clear?" Ganon asked.

"YES!" they both replied.

"On your mark, get set, GO!"

Link and Gorrila-Man (that's what I'll call him from now on) started running at each other.

"GAAAH!" the gorrila screamed.

"YAAAH!" Link screamed.

"GAAAH!"

"YAAAH!"

"GAAAH!"

"YAAAH!"

This just keeps going, so why don't I just tell you what's happening back at the Smash Mansion.

The mansion was very very loud at the moment. Luigi was screaming at the top of his lungs about how his Pop Tart wouldn't fit in the toaster. Mario was following Peach and she was screaming at him about how he was a pervert. Roy was really angry because no one showed up at his party. And the rest of the smashers were just screaming because they didn't know why everybody else was screaming and they just wanted to join in.

Meanwhile…

"GAAAH!"

"YAAAH!"

Finally, Link and Gorrila-Man got right next to eachother and started…slapping eachother… Okay…this is odd. Why would they be slapping eachother? I'M CONFUSED!

"STOP SLAPPING!" Ganon screamed. "I am the referee, and I made a rule (just now) that there is no slapping aloud!"

"We didn't know." Gorrila-Man said.

"We're sorry." Link apologized.

"You better be. Now, you can only punch, bite, and wacking with a sword." Ganon explained.

So, Gorrila-Man bit Link in the leg. So, Link cut off one of Gorrila-Man's arms. Gorrila-Man let go of Link. Gorrila-Man was really angry now. So, he scratched Link.

"HEY! No scratching!" Ganon yelled. "Now, Link gets to cut your head off!"

"Okay." Gorrila-Man agreed.

Link got ready to cut off his head, but before he could, a harpoon flew right through Gorrila-Man's back.

"What the hell?" Link said.

He looked around and saw Patrick standing there. Patrick ran up to the gorrila and took the harpoon out of his back.

"I'm back from the dead and I will use the same bloody harpoon that you used to kill me, to kill you, GANONDORF!" Patrick said as he started chasing Ganon.

"AAAAH!" Ganon screamed as he ran away.

"Oh Ganondorf." Link said.

End of chapter 8. Have you ever noticed how I usually put Ganon and Link saying "YAAY!" at the end. Well, for this chapter and the last one, I haven't been writing it. So, I shall randomly put Luigi saying it, just for your enjoyment!

"YAAY!" Luigi said. "Man, I hate this. All I ever get to do, is stupid parts in Master Sword 08's story! Why can't I have a big part? I want a big part!"

Stayed tuned for the next chapter and see if Luigi joins in on the fun!


	9. Jungle of Death

Disclaimer: Once again, (to all of the people who read my story) I do not own Super Smash Brothers.

"Hey Link?" Ganon said as they walked towards their next destination.

"Yeah?" Link said.

"Is goober a word?" Ganon asked.

"I don't know. It kind of sounds like the word booger." Link replied.

"Oh, because, I thought that Goober was the opposite of booger. Like, you know, instead of coming out of your nose, its comes out of your belly button."

"Uh, goobers don't come out of your belly button, belly but lint does. And I call it the stomach hole."

Link and Ganon had stopped talking for a while. All of a sudden, something crashed right in front of them. It started to sing.

"LUIGI IS HERE AND HE'S HERE TO SAY, HE CAN DEFEAT ALL THE BAD GUYS EVER CREATED!"

"Luigi? What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Yeah! And your song didn't even rhyme!" Ganon said.

"Why do you guys always have to cramp my style?" Luigi asked.

"Sorry, but…" Link got cut off.

"No buts! I'm fed up! I want an adventure to. My only real adventure was in Luigi's Mansion, and in that I went around with a freakin' vacuum sucking up freakin' ghosts!" Luigi complained.

Note: I love the game, "Luigi's Mansion."

"Uh…Do you want to come with us?" Link asked.

"REALLY? CAN I?" Luigi said using puppy dog eyes.

"Uh…I guess so." Link replied.

"YAY! Let's sing a song about lolly pops and rainbows!" Luigi said.

"This guy is crazy…" Link whispered to Ganon, but Ganon wasn't there. He was already skipping along with Luigi sing a song about lolly pops and rainbows.

Link kept walking. He was getting annoyed by Ganon and Luigi's singing. It was dark out now and they still hadn'y found their destination. Link was about to fall over and sleep, but he heard the most beautiful voice he had ever heard and the voice was singing a song.

"Huh? What's that? Do you guys here it?" Link asked.

"Yes." Ganon and Luigi said at the same time.

"I'm attracted to that voice. I must follow it." Link said. And for some reason he started floating towards the voice. Literally, he was in the air, so were Ganon and Luigi.

They floated right into a jungle. Can you guess what jungle it is? (If you don't remember, read chapter 7.) They stopped right in the middle of the jungle. The saw a woman dressed in all red. She was very attractive and made all three of them drool.

"Hello boys. Did you like my singing?" the lady asked.

"Yes, Mrs. Lady Dressed in Red." They all said at the same time.

"I need a kiss. Do you boys need a kiss?"

"Yes, I got a bo-bo…" Ganon whined.

"Where?" she asked.

"On my knee…WAAAAAH!"

"Well, I'm just gonna go ahead and kiss your lips."

So she bent over and kissed him on the lips. As she was doing that, she sprinkled some powder all over him. They stopped kissing.

"Wow…" Ganon said.

His voice sounded kind of strange. That's because he had his nose plugs on.

"HA! YOU SUCK!" Link laughed. "But I'm really stupid, could I please have a kiss too?"

"Yes…" she said. "MWAHAHAHAHA!"

She kissed Link on the lips and sprinkled the same powder all over him.

Link had his nose plugs on.

"HA! YOU SUCK AGAIN!" he laughed.

"I'd like a kiss too." Luigi said.

"NO! WAIT! LUIGI!" Link and Ganon yelled.

She gave him a kiss and sprinkled a lot of powder on him. When they were finished, Luigi had nose plugs on.

"Huh?" Link was confused. "Where'd you get those?"

"I've been wearing them the whole time!" Luigi replied.

"Oh, well that's odd. I didn't notice." Ganon said.

"THAT'S BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M UGLY AND YOU DON'T WANT TO LOOK AT ME! WAAAAAH!" Lugi cried running around in circles.

"What's with him?" the lady asked.

"Oh, he's kind of retarted." Link said.

"Oh."

"Yeah."

There was silence for a while. Then,

"You guys are losers. I'm out of here." The dynamite lady said. "By the way, I've put a whole bunch of monsters around this jungle. And they are a lot tougher than any spiders you've told jokes too!"

She ran through the jungle.

"Bye!" Ganon said. "Well, she was a nice lady, wasn't she?"

"Shut up Ganon." Link said.

Luigi had passed out and was lying on the ground. Link had to carry him. Luigi finally woke up. When he woke up, he noticed that Link was fighting a big dragon. Ganon was standing next to Luigi to make sure that nobody kidnapped him.

"Whoa, that guy looks scary…" Luigi said.

"Yeah, that dragon is pretty freaky."

"Dragon? I was talking about the guy in green with the fancy sword."

"What? Link's on our side!" Ganon said.

Link was now trying to defeat the dragon with his sword. It was working okay, but it wasn't strong enough to beat the dragon. He needed something stronger.

_Man, I need something stronger. _Link thought.

He needed something to protect him from fire.

_I need something to protect me from fire!_

He needed something like water.

_I need something like water! _

"I KNOW!" he yelled.

He ran over to the river that was right next to them this whole time with a giant bucket of water that was the size of the dragon he was fighting and filled it up.

"YAY!"

He dumped the whole thing on the dragon.

"WAAH!" the dragon cried and ran away.

"Ha! I am so smart!" Link said.

"MY HERO!" Luigi ran up to Link and gave him a big hug.

"What the hell?" Link said.

"No one has ever saved me from a dragon before!" Luigi said. "Usually they just run away from the dragon and leave me there crying!"

Note: Luigi is actually one of my favourite characters. If you thought I hated him, you were wrong.

"Uh…Luigi please step about 5 metres away from me." Link said.

"But I can't hug you from there!"

"I don't really want you to hug me right now."

"Can I hug you in 5 minutes?"

"No." Link said. "I don't want you to hug me at all."

"Oh…Sorry."

"We better get going." Ganon said.

They started walking. Luigi was walking in front of them. He looked proud, like he was the leader or something.

"We gotta ditch him. He's just slowing us down." Ganon whispered to Link.

"Let's let him stay for a while. He could be of SOME use." Link whispered back.

"What? You actually want him to stay?"

"Sure. He shoots fire doesn't he?"

"Yeah, but it's green fire. Mario has red fire. Red fire is better."

"But green fire is unique. It's different."

"You know what I think!" Ganon said a lot louder.

"What do you think!" Link said.

"I think you're turing into a LOSER!"

"Maybe you should leave!"

"FINE! I WILL!"

Ganon ran away.

"FINE! Then I'll just have to change the name of the story to Link and Luigi's Journey to Save the World!"

Link was a little sad now.

"Aww…It's okay." Luigi said as he hugged Link.

"Get off of me!" Link yelled as he pushed Luigi away.

Meanwhile…

"Stupid Link and his stupid green friend!" Ganon said. "Maybe I should just kill him."

As soon as he said that, memories started coming back to him. Memories of how Link always defeated him in the past. The memory of capturing Princess Zelda.

"Maybe I should do that." Ganon said.

"Do what? I can help you. I'm a great helper. Just the other day, I helped Fox do his laundry. And it smelled." A voice said.

"Who are you?" Ganon asked.

Ganon couldn't see him because it was dark in the jungle.

"It's me. Don't you recognize my voice?" the voice asked.

"No, not really." Ganon replied.

"Oh my God!"

He lit a match. Finally, Ganon could see who it was. It was MewTwo.

End of chapter 9. Ooooh. Crazy, surprise end of chapter. Was that crazy are what. No? You knew that Ganon would eventually betray Link? But you didn't know that he would team up with MewTwo? Oh…Anyways, R&R.


	10. The End of the Story

Disclaimer: Did you know that I don't own any of these characters. I do own a copy of SSB and SSBM. But I don't own the characters. Maybe I own such Nintendo games as Super Mario 64, Pokemon Snap etc. but other then that I don't own any of the characters.

"WAAAAH! WHY DID HE HAVE TO GO! I LOVED HIM! WAAAH!"

"Uh…Luigi, it's not that big of a deal. We can continue by ourselves." Link said to a sad Luigi.

"Oh. Okay. I just thought it was appropriate for the moment." Luigi replied.

Everything was silent for a while. Then,

KABLAM!

"Have you had a health bar today?" I guy selling health bars said.

"Um, no." Link said.

"You there. The one with the "L" on the hat." He said.

"Me?" Luigi asked.

"You're looking a little chubby around the stomach area. You should buy a health bar."

"Sorry. I don't have any money."

The man looked at Luigi like he was confused.

"Oh. I'm not the one who's selling the health bars."he said. "He is."

He pointed to a man with blonde hair and a big sword.

"Cloud?" Link asked.

"Yes." He replied.

"He's a Square-Enix character. Can we kick him Link?" Luigi asked.

"No. I already did that."

"Oh."

Link stared at Cloud for a minute.

"Why are you selling health bars?"he asked.

"Who told you that?" Cloud asked.

"Him." Link said pointing to a man.

Cloud looked at the guy.

"I don't even know him."

"Link can I kick HIM?" Luigi asked.

"Yes, you can kick him."

Luigi ran off and started kicking the guy.

"Why are you really here?" Link asked.

"I've come to help you."

Meanwhile…

"So you're saying that you're going to help me kill Link by jumping in front of him and sticking a bomb down his throat?" Ganon asked.

MewTwo nodded.

"Hmmm….Seems reasonable." Ganon said. "Okay! Let's go!"

And Ganondorf set off with MewTwo to go and kill Link.

THE END.

Wait. What? That was a horrible ending. It can't end here. I guess it's not the end! CONTINUE!

Meanwhile…

"Why would a Square-Enix character want to help a Nintendo character?" Link asked.

"Well, I'm not really helping you. I just need to save the world."

"Ooooh. A Square-Enix character trying to win the title of AWESOME eh?"

"Sure…However you wanna put it…"

"Nah. We don't need your help." Link said as he started to walk away. "Come on Luigi."

"Wait! Can I at least give you a map?" Cloud asked.

"You mean a map to the castle?"

"Yes."

"You already gave me that, dumbass."

"No! That was a fake one. This one has a short cut to the castle."

"WHAT?" Link said. "You mean we went through all of this crap for nothing?"

"Basically."

"Give me the map." Link ordered with an angry look on his face.

Cloud held it up. Link grabbed it out of his hands. The map had a picture of Smash Mansion on it and a picture of The Dynamite Spitting Lady's castle on it. There was a small arrow coming from Smash Mansion and leading right to the castle. Turns out they were neighbours.

"Oh. My. God." Link said.

"Um…I'll just be off now…" Cloud said.

"NO! Give me your motorcycle!"

"What motorcycle?"

"That one." Link pointed to a motorcycle that was standing right next to Cloud.

"Oh…That. No, you can't borrow Suzy."

"Suzy?"

"Yes."

"Ok…" Link said with a smirk on his face. "Luigi. Go ahead."

"YAAAY!" Luigi said.

Luigi ran right up to Cloud and kicked right in the back of the knee, causing him to fall over.

"GO!" Link said.

Both Link and Luigi jumped on the motorcycle. It started to fly right as they started the engine.

"Wow. This is just like Harry Potter." Link said.

"Link. I have a great idea! How about we call ourselves the GREEN TEAM?"

"Umm…That's a great idea…but….NO…."

They could now see the Smash Mansion and right next to it they could see a castle. They flew down to that castle. When they got there, MewTwo and Ganon were already there.

"WE'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU!" Ganon screamed.

"Yeah! We already killed her poodle!" MewTwo yelled.

"What are you doing here?" Link asked.

"Oh yeah. I'm going to kill you. MUHAHAHAHA- **Cough Cough** **Barf Barf" **Ganon said.

"Wow. Don't blow yourself up." Link said.

"Why hello there." A lady said.

"Oh hi. How's it going?" Link asked. "Oh wait…You're the dynamite lady. We're going to kill you now."

"My plan has already started. All of the men are almost here."

Link looked up at a hill. There was a herd of men running towards them. Yes. A herd.

"LET'S FIGHT!" Link screamed.

"Fight! Fight! Fight!" Luigi said.

"Okay." Dynamite Lady said.

She threw a dynamite stick, but the dynamite blew up in the air because Link threw a bomb at the dynamite.

Link threw his sword at her, but it missed and hit the wall.

Damn. Now I've lost my sword. Now I have to find a way to get it back without her blowing me up.

"Lost your sword huh?" she said.

Link had an angry look on his face.

"Dance."

She threw dynamite around Link's feet. He had to jump around to dodge them.

"I still have my arrows." Link said aloud.

He shot an arrow. It missed and hit the wall.

"Damn."

He shot another one. It also missed.

"Damn."

He kept shooting them.

"Damn. Damn. Damn. Damn, etc."

He shot the last one.

"Aw shoot. That was my last arrow." Link said.

"Ha! You really do have bad aim. I didn't even have to move!" Dynamite Lady said. "You really make me laugh. I should MAKE you be my jester.

"Hey Ganon?" MewTwo whispered.

"Yes." Ganon replied.

"Why aren't we trying to kill Link?"

"I dunno. Maybe it's because you suck!"

_That doesn't make any sense… _MewTwo thought.

Link was paying close attention to the sword that was stuck in the wall.

_If only I could find a way to get around her. _Link thought.

Link thought for a moment.

"THAT'S IT!" He said.

He started to run. Not towards her, but away from her.

"What are you doing? Are you too frightened of me?" Dynamite Lady asked.

Link hopped on the motorcycle.

"Leaving so soon are we?"

Link flew up in the air.

He flew right behing the Dynamite Spitting Lady. He pulled his sword and flew away. He was in the air now. It looked like he was getting ready to throw his sword again.

Good aim this time. Good aim.

He threw it. The Dynamite Lady didn't have time to think. She didn't even move. She was stabbed right threw the head. There was blood everywhere. Little pieces of brain were scattered all over the ground. Isn't that great?

"Huh?" one of the men in the herd said. "What the hell?"

He looked around.

"EVERYONE! TURN AROUND!" he screamed.

And they all started running together back the way they came.

Link started to walk back home.

"Hey! You haven't fought me yet!" Ganon said.

"We live in the same house. Why don't you just kill me in my sleep?" Link said. "Come on Luigi. Let's go."

When Link got inside, he went straight to Zelda's door. He knocked on it.

"Come in!" Zelda said.

Link opened the door and went inside. He shut the door behind him. Zelda was lying on her bed reading a magazine.

"Link?" she asked. "Oh! I missed you!"

"I missed you too!" Link said.

They stared at each-other for like 5 minutes.

"Just-a do something already!" a voice that was coming from inside the closet said.

"Silly Mario." Link and Zelda both said at the same time and then they all laughed.

THE END.

What a happy ending. Did you like my story? It's my first one and I finally finished it. 10 chapters ago I was just starting my story. I remember it like it was yesterday. Aah…Good times, good times. Anyways, read and review my story if you can. I know all of you have busy schedules.


End file.
